Bigfoot
Bigfoot (Also known as Sasquatch) Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:06-10:07). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "More commonly known as a Bigfoot." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:59-10:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Sasquatch!" is a famous American legend and was known for its hairy ape-like appearance and giant feet. History Bigfoot accidentally stumbled through a time warp in the space-time continuum. It transported him to a cavern hidden by a waterfall, somewhere in rural New England. Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "Camping it Up" (1987) The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, Final Draft of Episode Script p. 4. CPT Holdings, Inc. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:39-16:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I would theorize that Bigfoot comes from another dimension and he came here through a time warp." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:43-16:47). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Slimer says Bigfoot came through a hole in the noisy water." Bigfoot made his way up river and stumbled upon a camp set up by the Ghostbusters. Egon became aware that Bigfoot was not part of their dimension when he gave off odd P.K.E. readings, and the overhead weather began to produce strange activity and lightning storms. The atmospheric activity also gave off Cherenkov radiation, indicative of damage to the space-time continuum. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:28-10:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm getting very odd readings." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:22-13:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Readings of Cherenkov radiation. It could represent damage to the space-time continuum." Egon deduced Bigfoot was the nexus of these space-time disturbances. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:07-15:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Readings indicate that Bigfoot here is the nexus of the space-time disturbances." The build-up of cosmic forces was disastrous and rapidly reaching critical levels. The Ghostbusters escorted Bigfoot back to the time warp and restored the cosmic balance. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:19-15:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And if we don't stop it, the buildup of cosmic forces could be disastrous." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:39-19:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We have to get Bigfoot back to his world and return to our own to restore the cosmic balance." Personality Bigfoot was a very shy, timid creature. Even though he was intelligent enough to understand the human language, almost everything scared him. He also showed somewhat of a sweet tooth when Slimer lured him down from a tree with his candy bars and is the only entity, living or otherwise, who liked Janine's cooking. Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:51-11:57). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Gee, I never had anyone like my cooking that much... never had anyone like my cooking." Abilities Bigfoot was strong enough to knock down trees, pull himself up with five adult humans clung to him, and possessed the motor skills to climb at a rapid pace. Even though he gave off strong, yet odd, P.K.E. readings, he had no paranormal powers and wasn't a ghost. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:41-10:43). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Why? He's not a ghost." Trivia *Likely unaware of the original Ghostbusters' encounter, Eduardo Rivera once joked about Bigfoot. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Killjoys (1997) (DVD ts. 4:16-4:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "So Bigfoot did this?" *On page 25 of Ghostbusters Issue #10, Bigfoot makes a non-canon cameo in the bushes. *On Cover RI of X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters, there is a non-canon reference to Bigfoot. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Camping it Up" References Gallery Primary Canon Bigfoot1.jpg Sasquatch.jpg Bigfoot03.jpg Bigfoot04.jpg Bigfoot05.jpg Bigfoot06.jpg Bigfoot07.jpg Bigfoot08.jpg Bigfoot09.jpg Bigfoot10.jpg Bigfoot11.jpg Bigfoot13.jpg Secondary Canon BigfootIDW10.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #10 BigfootConspiracyRI.jpg|Non-Canon Reference on X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters Cover RI Non Canon BigfootDesign01.jpg|Early Design BigfootDesign02.jpg|Early Design BigfootDesign03.jpg|Early Design Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends Category:Corporeal